harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Aragog
|Species = Acromantula |Loyalty = * Rubeus Hagrid }} Aragog was an Acromantula who led a colony in the Forbidden Forest. He was owned by Rubeus Hagrid when he was young, but he was thought to be the creature in the Chamber of Secrets and he had to go into hiding. Biography Early life Aragog was purchased in a distant land by a traveller when he was an egg. The traveller gave it to Rubeus Hagrid when he was attending Hogwarts School. By June 1943, Aragog had hatched. Hagrid fed him scraps of food and hid him in a box in a dungeon. He never hurt a human due to respect for Hagrid and he never saw any of Hogwarts School beside a dungeon he was kept in. Aragog could later feel a fear of a Basilisk in the school but he wouldn't even speak its name to Hagrid, who begged Aragog to share it. Tom Riddle found out about Aragog and later framed Hagrid and Aragog for the opening the Chamber of Secrets, saying Aragog had killed a student. He tried to apprehend the spider but he escaped into the Forbidden Forest due to Hagrid's intervention. Leading a colony Aragog found a home in a hollow in the heart of the Forbidden Forest thanks to Hagrid. He found Aragog a wife and they had many children, building a whole colony. He persuaded the colony to let Hagrid live, and he even brought the colony food. Their section of the Forest had every tree cut down and Aragog lived in the center of it. In May 1993, Hagrid was taken to Azkaban because it was thought he was responsible for opening the Chamber of Secrets again. He told Harry and Ron to follow the spiders to find answers to any involvement he had in such an event. Aragog was sleeping in the center of an Acromantula hollow when a group woke him up to bring him Harry, Ron and Fang. He told everyone to kill them but Harry spoke and told him he was a friend of Hagrid. Aragog was confused because Hagrid had never sent anyone to their colony before but Harry explained that Hagrid was in trouble. Aragog was again confused because he thought the Chamber of Secrets happened decades ago. Aragog told Harry a story about Hagrid's innocence and revealed who was killed the first time. He was angry at any talk of him being the thing in the Chamber of Secrets, telling Harry it was something Acromantulas feared and wouldn't even speak the name of. Unfortunately, Aragog was unwilling to let them go because he doesn't extend protection for Hagrid to any friends, and he gave the colony permission to eat them but the three managed to escape in a feral Ford Anglia. Hagrid and Aragog's innocence was later proven. Later life In June 1996, Harry and Hermione Granger were luring Professor Umbridge into a trap in the Forbidden Forest and unknowingly took a route that led to Aragog's colony. A herd of centaurs intercepted and saved the group. That summer, Aragog began suffering an unknown illness and Hagrid began taking giant grubs of food to him in the hope it would help him heal. The colony was beginning to get impatient and funny towards Hagrid. In March 1997, Hagrid spent a day in the Forest reading to Aragog but he was deteriorating and failing to show any improvement in health. In April, Aragog passed away. The colony was preparing to cannibalise Aragog's body but Hagrid was able to get it. The colony fought Hagrid for it and wouldn't hold back in their craving to devour Hagrid, who was shocked to find Aragog was why he was safe in the colony. A burial was held at a deep hole that evening by Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid had asked Harry and Ron to attend in a letter saying they knew how special he was. Ron scoffed because Aragog had wanted to kill them and he couldn't understand how Hagrid expected anyone to be grieving. The burial was attended by Professor Slughorn and Harry. Slughorn took the chance to get a piece of Aragog's valuable venom. Hagrid was devastated by Aragog's passing. Character Aragog was a very loyal Acromantula who was able to build a strong, personal relationship toward a human. He suppressed a biological need to devour a human because he had respect for Hagrid and commanded a whole colony in such dominant leadership he was able to persuade them to leave Hagrid be. However he was unwilling to extend such protection to any friend of Hagrid. He naturally feared Basilisks and he was unwilling to even speak its name because of it. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Acromantulas